His Dark Ambition
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Flightfoot wanted to become deputy, but there was someone in his way. She had to lose her life to let him get his wish... Challenge for the Moon Tribe (The Five Warrior Tribes) characters from Flightstar's Reign.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I have another challenge for the Five Warrior Tribes. This is my first Moon Tribe challenge! I hope you guys like it! Flashbacks are in italics. **

"Sis, can we talk? I need to apologize for my behaviour," a brown tom murmured to his sister. The silver tabby she-cat nodded, leaving the warm, milk scented nursery to go with her brother.

"I'm sorry for behaving badly. I just wanted to be deputy," he meowed and she smiled.

"I forgive you. Please, I-"

"Step down. You have kits who need you," he interrupted and she can him an odd look.

"Flightfoot, please. I know you just want me to step down so you can be deputy," she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

Flightfoot shrugged. "So what? I deserve to be deputy," he answered, it sounding more like a growl.

"Brother, you-you killed cats! I saw in a dream! You killed cats! You got the previous deputy exiled! You killed your mentor! You don't deserve to be deputy!" She hissed and Flightfoot narrowed his eyes.

"They deserved to die! They were weak, foolish!" He snarled, his claws clawing up chunks of grass.

She was taken back. Her own brother, a monster! Backing away, she knew her only chance was to run.

He chuckled. "You aren't going anywhere sister. You know too much and I can't get exiled now. I will become deputy! Leader!" He growled, leaping.

He pinned her down, smiling as she struggled. "I have kits! You can't kill me! They need me!" She wailed, thinking of Birdkit and Brindlekit.

"Their father can take care of them."

The silver she-cat's eyes widened. He was going to kill her! Her own brother! "No! Please!" She begged, clawing at his belly fur.

"It's too late."

Then he sliced open her throat, pain shooting through her body. Coughing, she gave ragged breaths as she tried to stop the flow of blood.

She could hardly believe it. Her own brother, a sweet kit who she knew when they were younger became this monster, killing others for power.

"Y-You won't get away with this Flightfoot! I won't l-let you!" She coughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I already have. Oh, and it will be Flightstar soon," he meowed as she let out a gasp, blood pooling around her more and more. Her once silver pelt was scarlet and she saw black dots entering her vision.

"Flightfoot! Please help me!" She rasped, her body growing weaker.

_ "You complain too much!" she purred and gave him a cuff on his ear._

_"Ouch!" he wailed and she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly._

_"Do you want to sneak out?" she replied mischievously._

_"You know me too well" he purred and the two began to sneak out of the nursery. The wind whipped their fur and everything was white._

_"What way? I can barely see my own paws!" she replied as they began to trudge through the storm._

She shivered, his icy glare piercing her heart. "I'm sorry I didn't save you," she murmured.

_Run!" Lavenderkit whispered and the two kits ran into the forest and kept running. Flightkit was still running, the wind pulling at his fur._

_"Lavenderkit?" he cried and looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere._

_"Hello? Anyone?"_

_"I am Spiritflower, and you are still alive, but barely. Go find your brother, before the lightning strikes with its wish to be granted!" she whispered quietly and Lavenderkit saw her brother sitting in a snowy clearing, and then a golden she-cat walked up to him._

_"No! Leave him alone!" she yowled as everything began to fade and she opened her eyes and saw she was back in the storm._

She knew her time was fading and she sighed. Everything was gone. Her kits and mate, her brother and mother.

"_Push! This is the last kit!" Shimmerstone rasped. She would be retiring soon. She gave a weak push, the kit landing on the moss. Frostfoot gave it a few quick licks, the tiny kit mewling. Placing it beside his sister, she silver she-cat smiled._

_"Murkywater. You have one daughter and one son. What do you want to name them?" She meowed, exahusted._

_Her mate ran over, licking her cheek. "They look beautiful. How about I name the she-cat and you the tom?"_

_She nodded. "Brindlekit for the tom," she murmured, licking the kit's head._

_"How about Birdkit for the she-cat?"_

_She smiled. "Welcome to Wingclan, Birdkit and Brindlekit." _

You know how they say killers sometimes show guilt, remorse for their victim if they care about them. Well, that wasn't in Flightfoot's eyes. He truly didn't seem upset about attacking her.

_ Murkywater scuffled his paws in the dust. "Can I ask you something?"_

_My heart leapt. I knew what was coming._

_"Will you be my mate?"_

_"Yes!" She purred, rubbing her muzzle against his. "I've been waiting for a long time!"_

She struggled to breath, knowing her time was almost up. "Flightfoot? Tell my kits I love them and I'm sorry that I won't come back. Tell Murkywater that he means the world to me," she whispered, struggling to not fade into the darkness.

She gave a cough, the pool of blood under her was slowly growing. "T-Tell Songstar I was so happy she chose my as her deputy. Make sure you don't break Pebblefall's heart. She loves you and I don't want her to be upset."

Flightfoot glanced at her. She was dying, nearly at Starclan.

"Flightfoot, I forgive you. You didn't do this on purpose. The lightning striked, didn't it? She got you..." She murmured, her eyes closing. She welcomed the bright light of Starclan, a smile on her face.

Flightfoot dipped his head, picking up her scruff and dragging his sister's body back to camp. "I'll miss you, Lavendersnow," he murmured, before entering camp to face her heart-broken mate, motherless kits, and their upset mother.

**A/N: As most of you guys might have noticed, this is featuring the characters from Flightstar's reign. The challenge was about a cat dying and they have flashbacks of their past. I decided to use Flightstar/ Flightfoot and his sister. Also, yesterday, I watched If I Stay with my friends. It is a really great movie and I suggest you should watch it! I will be putting up the next chapter of Flight of the Broken very soon! I hope you liked it!**

**-Grasswing. **


End file.
